In A Moment
by Kitten of Edo
Summary: Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru...again, and Kagome Sits him. What happens when Rin voices her opinion to her lord?
1. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

_In A Moment_

Rin looked up at her lord as he watched Kagome closely as she tried to apoligize for Inuyasha's rash behavior.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Do you think Kagome-sama is pretty? I do!" Rin cheered. Her smile directed at Kagome who looked suprised.

"No, I do not, Rin. This one thinks the Miko is beautiful, not pretty." The stoic inu lord said. Kagomes vision blurred and she fainted from the total shock at what she heard. "Well, I shall take The Miko with me. She will visit.: Sesshomaru said as he picked Kagome up and began walking away from the inutachi.


	2. A Shocking Question

_I sadly dont own Inuyasha... sad face... ANTYWAY! On to the story!_

Kagome groaned as she woke up in an unfamiliar clearing. _'How did I...get here?' _She thought as she looked around and when her eyes landed on a sleeping rin and Ah-Un, her memories of what happened came flooding back into her mind.

_'OH...MY...GODS... Sesshomaru...he called me...beautiful...'_

At that thought a light blush dusted milky cheeks. She looked around alittle more and jumped when the male of her thoughts entered the clearing with Jaken. She sighed as Jaken settled a glare on her. She would have to remember to hit him later.

"Um...Lord Sesshomaru? Why am I here?" She quietly questioned the stoic, icey demon lord. He watched her for a moment before moving to sit by her. Kagome watched Sesshomaru, waiting for an answer.

"This one wishes to court you, Miko." The daiyoukai said bluntly. Kagome nearly fell over from shock.

"Are you alright, my Lord? Last I checked, you despised humans with a passion." Kagome said, giving him a look that said 'are you sane?'

"I am well, Miko, and very serious." Kagome nearly had a heart attack.


	3. Poor Wolfy

_In A Moment_

Kagome looked to the demon lord sitting next to her and tried to sort through her thoughts so she could answer him. There was no doubt that the male befoe her was everything any girl would want. Sure, he seems cold hearted and cruel, but she had learned that inuyoukai were very affectionate torwards their mate, or in her case mate to be. Sango also told her that _normally_ inuyoukai were very loyal to their pack, especialy the alpha female. Inuyasha being the exception, Sango had said with a scowl.

"Lord Sesshomaru... I... I would love to be courted by you, but what of my pack?" She asked, concerned for Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. She didn't want to leave behind the family she had come to love from the time.

"If they wish to, they may join us, but the half-breed stays away." Sesshomaru said coldly. Stood just in time for Koga to enter the clearing.

"Kagome! how's my woman doing? And why are with the mutts older brother?" The wolf prince asked standing near Kagome as she stood up. She sighed to herself as she thought of a way to get rid of the thick headed wolf. It seemed no matter how many times she'd tell him that she wasn't his woman, it went in one ear and out the other.

"Wolf, the miko does not belong to you, she has accepted my court, therefore, she is mine." Sesshomaru spoke before she could. What he said though made Koga go balistic.

"That's a lie! I claimed my suite to her in front of my entire clan!" Koga began to argue, but Kagome cut him off before he made things worse for himself.

"I never agreed to your suit Koga, and I've tried to tell you several times that I am not you woman. If you argue with me on it, I will purify you. Now hand over your shards, and leave please." She said giving him a firm look that said she was totally serious. Koga couldn't say anything so he did what he was told and left quickly. Well, that was alot easier then she thought it would've been.

A/N: I do not own! please lawyer person leave me alone!... okay sorry bout that! Sorry it toome so long to update! My muse went paris without me... sad face... oh well review please!


	4. Okay, This Is Just Too Much

Okay so... I just moved... and dealing with my insane mother (she hates moving just as much as me) and being the new girl again... so sorry its taken freaking forever. I sadly dont own anything...yet... . who ever reviews first, gets to be in mah next chapter ^^ just pick a name and what you wish to be, explain personality if you have one you want to use and... you get what im getting at right?... oh yea... the story,,, sorry bout that ^^;

*~LOVE~*

Just wonderful. Why now? Why now, just as she is becoming comfortable with her new pack, why did he have to find her now?

Kagome sighed as those questions swan in her head while listening to Inuyasha yell and curse his brother for 'bewitching' her to believe he cared for her and 'forcing her' to travel with him. Kagome snapped to attention when Rin came into the little field, arms full of beautiful flowers.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome called, silencing, for the most part, the curses cming from the hanyou, who just face planted into his very own crater. "Be more considerate, there are choldren around who are not so used to your foul mouth." Kagome said, anger in her voice. Everyone knew of Kagomes dislike for cursing, especially in front of children. 'Sometimes, you're not the brightest,are you, Inuyasha?' Kagome thought, laughing to herself lightly. "I have not been 'bewitched.' I follow Sesshomaru willingly and why, pray tell, would Sesshomaru bewitch me or lie to me in the first place? He may be cold hearted to a point, but he is no liar and no coward." She said, her voice slightly bitter, suprising even Sesshomaru, as the bitterness was directed at Inuyasha.

"Well, I believe you, 'Gome. Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo said, looking up to the Lord of the West. He raised a silver brow at the young kit, who bowed lightly as he spoke. "M-May I travel with you and kagome? Please?" He asked, peeking up at the Daiyoukai.

"That is up to the Miko, she will decide wether any of you may join us, except for the half-breed." Sesshomaru said, sending a cold glare to inuyasha.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Inuyasha said, standing up from his crater. " I can't fucking belive you Sesshomaru! You just can't go around calling me a half breed anymore! Especially since you;re courting Kagome! Any pups she gives you will be hanyou! Just like me, oh don't glare at me like that because you know I'm right. I'm not as dumb as I look. Damn over arrogent pure bloods." Inuyasha said, mumbling the last part.

"There is a difference between you and any pups I sire with the miko. You are born of our great father and a powerless human Hime, who wasnt even as pure as she was claimed to be when my father took her. Kagome may be human, but her soul and body are the purest I've ever come across. And she is no where near powerless. The difference, dear half-brother of mine, is that our pups will be the first of youkai and miko blood, they will be the very embodiement* of power." Sesshomaru explained, voice as cold as ice, and if you looked close enough, a very thin line of red was lining his solid gold made a deep growl rip from Inuyasha's throat.

"So all you want her for, is powerful heirs? That's cold Sesshomaru, even for you. Kagome deserves so much more then that you icey bastard!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru was about to say something when an overwhelming power entered the small field they were in, forcing all of them to their knees.

"Enough." Came the calm, cold voice of Amatarasu-Kami-sama. There was a growl coming from a being who was standing next to the almost overwhelming goddess. When they were finally able to look up, they were shocked with the sight of the great Inu No Taisho. "I'm becoming quite bored with this sibling rivaly* of yours, I will not allow my daughter to be dragged into it. Sesshomaru, please explain to your brother how a true inu acts to their pack and mate or mate to be. He does not seem to know." She said, scowling down at Inuyasha.

"Domo-arigato, Amatarasu-Kami-sama." Sesshomaru said, bowing lowly, knowing his place. He turned to his half-brother and smirked. "Listen good half-breed, for it would serve you well to listen. Inu are very affectionate to their pack and their mates. To an inu, a mate is like the other half of their soul, once bonded, they can never be seperated. The dominant of the couple, which is _almost always_ the male, looks upon his mate as if she were the only thing keeping him alive, which, depending on the strengh of the bond, can be true. His mate will always come before any others, including himself. Any pups that are born between the two will be put in the same place as their mother. He will shower his mate, and pups there are any, with all of his attentions, affections, and protection. For an inu, the mate is the most important thing. That is also why the silver inu are so rare, because we do not pick our mates quickly, it takes a very long time." Sesshmaru explained, shocking a few of the others in the field with how much he had said. They weren't quite used to a talkative Sesshomaru.

"See, pup? You still have so much to learn. Which is why your father is being returned to the land of the living. So he can prperly raise you." As the goddess spoke, Inuyasha was slowly reverting back to, well, a little infant. Another joined them soon after. It was Izayoi, who would also be given a chance to raise her son the way he had meant to be. "Close your mouth, my dear child, you will catch flies." Amatarasu said, moving to a very shocked and confused Kagome. She did as she was told and closed her mouth.

"How am I your... Daughter?" She was not trying to offend the goddess by questioning her, but she just had to know. It wasn't every day Amatarasu-Kami-sama called someone her child.

"You were borne of my womb, girl, how else? You are wondering still. I placed in the care of the humans until you could come to fulfill you fate and rejoin with your sould mate." She said, gesturing to Sesshomaru. And BAM, she was out for the count... again...

"I belive we overwhelmed her, Kami-sama." Inu No Taisho said, peering down at the girl who now lay unconcious on the ground at the goddesses feet.

"Thats the second time in five days." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head and going to pick up his soon to be mate.

*~LOVE~*

So... whatcha think? *=is that spelled right? haha sorry, Im a horrible speller. oh and i will be posting like five other stories soon, so please check them out and keep an open mind ^^ thank you! U have no clue how much you faithful readers mean to me!


	5. Sorry! Authors note

Sorry not an update!

Im actually poping in to point out that if you're going to leave a review say 'it has potential but the chapters...' blah blah blah sign in to do or dont leave a review.

My story is SUPPOSED to be that way. Its for the angst I supose. I don't like writing long chapters, it takes to much time and this way, I keep my readers wanting more. I know how peoples minds work for the most part despite being a teen myself. People like cliffies despite what they might say because it makes them want more and keeps their attention.

If your going to be a critic, do it for somehing like grammer, spelling and punctuation. Ya know, the important shit? Sorry if I seem to be blowing that review out of proportion, but I have a very short temper as late due to stress and dealing with my mother and moving into a house... I will update as soon as I can, I just have no idea what to write right now, as my muse is ignoring me.

Anyway! Love you all, keep reviewing and reading! Can I get five more reviews before I actually update though? Pwease?

~Kitty


End file.
